The Lion King: The Pre-Pridelander Chronicles
by skolojaco.026
Summary: <html><head></head>It started with Fumu, the first Lion King. The Pridelands were built on the blood and tears of lions who came before, some who sacrificed a lot in order to make things better for the future generations. This is the time before Ahadi and Uru and before Mohatu. This is the Pre-Pridelands.</html>
1. Fumu: How It Began

Artist Comments: I would like to thank Greatmarta on Deviant Art for allowing me to adopt two (or four) lionesses into my TLK world. One of those lionesses is present in this very first chapter and can be found here; art/3-Gens-of-disfunction-for-Rinjapine-295869249. The yellow lion with spots is her and the bottom piece (Kesi) actually explains what her...handicap is.

This story has a few sensitive things, nothing major of course. But there is a few things that might make uncomfortable.

When the cub came into the world, small and rather weak, few could believe that he would ever achieved greatness. Fumu was born into a rogue family unit. There was his father, mother, three aunts, and one cousin. Like any other rogue, they did not have a set territory and roamed from place to place. When the cub was born, he was his mother's second litter. Her first litter of cubs had already grew up and left, thus he was the youngest member and could be focused on. But some of the aunts thought that he wasn't worth the effort. While a cub was precious, having one that was ill was a strain. But Fumu's parents ignored the protests and to the surprise of everyone, Fumu began to grow, his sickness spells slowly faded and he began to gain weight.

To outsiders this would had been brilliant news, but had they knew the truth then it most likely would had sickened them. Fumu's parents...were brother and sister, littermates actually. The fact that they mated then produced offspring was considered one of the few taboos. Cousins could mate, but sibling to sibling...the pair had to most likely be twisted in the mind to want to do such a thing. The reason was that the cubs were often deformed, physically and often mentally as well. Fumu seemed to have been spared. But it turned out that his sister had to take the punishment. Fumu was ten when his baby sister was born.

Chui had a bright yellow coat, several shades lighter than her brother's brownish-orange fur. Both cubs did have the same blue eyes. The first time that Fumu saw his sister, the cub felt instant love. But it did not take long to know that something was off about the child. As Chui grew, her cub spots did not fade. This wasn't much of a problem since some lions tended to take longer to shed their spots, and some even kept their spots for the rest of their lives. It wasn't the cub spots that was worrying...it was the cub's mental state. It did not take long for it to become clear that Chui had a mental handicap, she could understand, but yet she acted like a big cub, even as she was growing into her teens. One aunt kept trying to push Fumu's mother to abandon the deformed cub. Cub-killing was considered very low, something that was worthy of damning a lion in the eyes of the spirits that had came before. To get rid of cubs that might have defects or health problems, the kindest act a lion could do was to abandon her child. But Fumu's mother refused.

The aunt's worries seemed to had come true. Drought claimed the land; resources began to dwindle. Water supplies shrunk, food became hard to find, the herds began to wander further, and the lions began to suffer. The first to die had been the cousin, then soon all three of the aunts were dead. A pride of eight had been reduced to just four. But a hunting accident quickly took care of that and soon it was just two. Fumu and Chui were on their own. The two lions wandered, keeping close to each other and sharing what they could find. Often it was not very much. Fumu felt the strain more because he was the only able-bodied hunter of the pair. Chui may had an adult build, but her mind and spirit was that of a cub. It would had been easier if Fumu had simply abandoned Chui. Leave her in one place then just walk away and let hunger and thirst finish her off. But the young lion could never go through with such a practice, and if he had then he would never lose the guilt over failing his beloved sibling. So he still pushed on for both of them and would do so...even if it killed him.


	2. Fumu: Mismatched Angel

Artist Comments: This chapter shows another lioness that I adopted from Greatmarta. I hope that I was able to properly described her unique appearance, but here is the picture of her; art/Too-weird-256408383. Once more I thank you (Greatmarta) for letting me adopt two wonderful lionesses with much potential.

Fumu and Chui were practically walking skeletons by the time they came upon the land. A massive stretch of green that was untouched by the drought. But surely such a choice piece of land was claimed. Fumu hesitated, looking at the piece of land before he looked at his sister. Food and water were close, he could smell it on the wind, but yet he did not think he could handle a confrontation if the resident lions were hostile...Chui would not last one second in a fight. It was a heartbreaking dilemma and when Chui slumped to the ground and complained that she was tired, Fumu was willing to follow her lead. They were exhausted from their long trek and had not gotten much sleep, a brief rest would be enough for now. As for food and water...well he'll think about that later. Fumu laid down beside his sister, gently bathed her pelt before he fell asleep.

Fumu's eyes opened then widened in surprise. Before them were two gourds, carved open to reveal the liquid within. And beside them were pieces of meat, zebra and wildebeest. Sounds from beside him quickly told the young lion that Chui was dining already and a glance proved that. The young lioness was gnawing on a zebra haunch, her eyes blissful. Fumu eyed the meat and drinks warily and gave both a sniff then a small taste. It would be odd if somebody was trying to kill them with food and water, but a rogue never took chances. After several hours and nothing bad happening, Fumu tucked in with his sister, his eyes closing in bliss as his belly was steadily filled. The two young lions laid side by side after their meal was finished. Enjoying the perks of having a full belly. It did not take long for Chui to look up at her brother with wide eyes. "Bwother pway?" she asked. Fumu gave a small chuckle and let her play with his tail as if she were still a small little cub. The sounds of Chui's laughter just made everything brighter.

The next days was the same. Fumu and Chui would fall asleep, only to wake up to pieces of meat and gourds or melons filled with drink. There seemed to be no trace of whoever was doing this kindness, which puzzled Fumu. But after a few days the young male decided that whoever it was, they had no malice in mind. But Fumu was curious to find out who was being willing to leave food and water for two strangers. Was it another rogue? Probably not since rogues usually kept to themselves, it was rare that other rogues would be willing to share resources with others. Was it one of the residence? Fumu tried to lay traps to see their helper, but the other was obvious cunning and always came when he and Chui were fully asleep. It was frustrating.

Days turned to weeks, and the strange meals being left behind were doing their job. Fumu and Chui were regaining the weight that had been lost, their bones were no longer straining through their pelts and both had energy that they originally had thought was lost. Chui was back to her bright and bubbly self, chasing her tail and catching small bits of prey for her brother. She was an expert mouser. Chui may had been not quite right in the head, but she did seem aware of things. Like when she woke one morning to see the faint imagine of a lioness slipping off, the bright yellow lioness was instantly delighted and ran after the other lioness, across the border.

Fumu had gotten his answer when Chui returned with another lioness. The lioness was unusual looking, not because of her white pelt...but because it appeared that she had extra limbs...and she did. Her front legs were normal enough, but only a little bit behind were a smaller yet almost fully developed set of legs. Her back legs were truly the oddest part of this strange lioness. The lower part seemed to have been split until it looked like she had two smaller paws to make up her hind paws. Her tail split towards the end and had two black-colored tail tufts. As if sensing that he was looking at her defects, the lioness watched him with narrowed blue-violet eyes. As if expecting him to judge her. "Hello," Fumu said, trying to relieve some of the tension. "Bwother, Bwother! lookie!" Chui was dancing around the lioness, babbling happily then stopped to nuzzle the lioness's cheek. Fumu immediately felt embarrassed. Not that it was bad, but not everyone was aware of Chui's handicap and it might not be the best thing when dealing with a lion who could become hostile. "I'm terribly sor-,"

"Don't be."

Fumu blinked. The white lioness's eyes had softened and she watched the young spotted lion. "Is she yours?" Obviously she was asking if Chui was his daughter, at times it also seemed that way. But Fumu was honest. "No, she's my younger sister. "What is your name?" the lioness asked Chui to smiled widely at her. "Chew-ei." "I'm Fumu," the young lion introduced himself. The lioness smiled. "Tombi."

"So...that's how we kind of ended up here." Fumu finished his story, not meeting Tombi's eyes. At first he had never thought there was anything wrong with his parents being brother and sister, but it didn't take long for him to notice that other lions took mates from different families. To his surprise there was no disgust in the white lioness's eyes. Only sympathy. "No wonder you two looked in poor shape, it lucky that I found you guys and not one of _them_ Fumu's brows furrowed, wondering who she meant. Tombi sighed and idly rolled a bone with one of her paws. It turned out that the smaller limbs didn't have much function really, they were just...there but they caused her no problem. "I would rather avoid this. But given you told me your history, it will only be fair to tell you mine." Tombi paused and looked across the vast expanse of greenery.

"There is a pride that lives in these lands, it's not really an official kingdom though the lions in charge call themselves Kings. The current 'king' is...my father." Her eyes dropped as if it was hard to admit it. "My father had eight cubs with his mate, but...there was issues." For a moment Fumu wondered if she was like him and Chui, only her being the result of many years. But Tombi shook her head as if she knew what he was thinking. "My parents aren't related." Tombi explained. "But one of them most likely had a poor gene pool and that ended up affecting the cubs. Out of the eight cubs, only I survived. So in a ways I am a 'princess." She gave a bitter snort. Fumu suddenly felt wary, wondering if it was wise to be so near a lioness of somewhat royal blood. "You would think being the only survivor would make my father care. Ha! Not a chance." She shook her head with a sigh. "My father casted me to the side, being a female was one strike, being deformed? Two strikes in one. Our pride sucks anyway so I took long ago to the edge of the kingdom. None of the pride bothers me, they probably are hoping I'll leave for good or die. Idiots." The pair fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Fumu spoke. "Do...you want to spend time with us? If you don't have...other business." Tombi smiled, if she had eyebrows then they probably would be quirked in amusement.

"I have no plans...so alright."


	3. Fumu: The Fire Stirs

Author Comments: Layla and Hafsa are the two lions who can be found on the link from the previous page. Their design and names goes to Greatmarta on DA, and some of their behavior is a hint from the old bio.

It was clear almost from the start that Fumu was developing feelings for Tombi. The white lioness, a discarded princess, had absolutely no reason to waste her time and energy providing food and water for two lions that she had never seen before. But yet she had and her kindness expanded into finding them more suitable settlement in a part of the territory that had plenty of prey and water, and where none of the resident pride ever ventured too. Tombi seemed like a gift, sent by the Great Spirit, to fill the void that had been in Fumu and Chui since losing their family. It infuriated the young male to no end that Tombi's own family could not see past her flawed outer self, that they could not treasure the clever and kind inner self that was beautiful. As for Chui, the spotted yellow lioness simply adored the white lioness. Tombi was always patient around the young lioness and even taught her games. It was as if Chui had been given a big sister as well as a big brother. The new living arrangements were beneficial to Chui in giving her more space, before she had to find amusements close to their shelter, but now she had room to move around and her squeals and giggles were always a sound of delight. Even though Fumu was growing to dislike the resident pride, he was happy that their future was finally looking up. Even if it was now only him and his sister.

One morning, that changed. Fumu was lying in between Chui and Tombi, but the sound of paws made he look up and what he saw chilled his blood. Two lionesses were walking towards him. Only the slight shade of their head hinted a possible relation, though one was slightly larger. The pair drew to a halt and gazed upon the trio with cool red and orange eyes. Fumu bared his teeth, wondering if Tombi had been mistaken or perhaps they had been spotted as they traveled to this spot. But then he thought how odd it was that only two lionesses were confronting them, though both of the females were muscular.

Tombi looked at the pair warily. "Been a while since we last encountered each other," she spoke to the larger of the two females. The dark lioness shrugged. "It took a while to convince those fools that we wanted none of their crap." She looked at the two lions who were with the white lioness with narrowed eyes. "Who are these rogues?" Fumu was ready to give a snide answer, but Chui ended up beating him to the return. "Me Chew-ei, and bwother Fu-mmy." To his surprise, the dark lioness's eyes softened as she gazed upon Chui and he felt the air release somewhat. The lighter lioness was still glaring, but her orange looks looked more unsure now. The dark lioness spoke. "I am Layla, and this is my daughter, Hafsa." Hafsa still did not loosen her defensive pose and Layla gave her a sympathetic nuzzle. "Forgive my daughter's...unease." The dark lioness told Fumu, "she's not been trusting of males since...what happened." The lioness's red eyes darkened with grief at as that memory held just as much pain as the next. Chui suddenly walked straight up to the two lioness and gave both a nuzzle. For a long while neither Layla nor Hafsa moved. But then to Fumu's surprise, the lighter lioness softened. Chui had worked her magic once more.

It did not take long before Fumu got to hear the mother and daughter's story.

Layla had been part of a rogue pride of only females who had been welcomed into the resident pride with false promises. It had quickly soured she had told them. The males quickly made it clear that the lionesses had no real use except hunting and providing cubs...and that was where Hafsa came in. Hafsa had been born to one of the 'noble' males who had taken Layla as his mate. Unlike the other brutes, this lion was gentle, kinder than the others. Layla actually had grew to love him but then he was abruptly taken to her and the two lionesses found themselves suddenly saddled with another male who was far from good. The abuse ranged from words to him even tearing off her tail. But Hafsa had wanted none of it. The young lioness had been loving and respectful of her father, appreciating his kindness, but in this case...oh no she would not submit to a stupid bully. It had bounced back and forth until one day it went too far and the pair had been banished.

The two lionesses' story was making Fumu's dislike of the Resident Pride grow. Was it not enough that these lions would disregard a wonderful lioness, regardless of having extra limbs. But lying to lionesses who only wanted a stable lifestyle...forcing them to be nothing but servants...it was sickening. Fumu watched the four lionesses that were now in his company. His gazed trailing from Hafsa and her mother to Tombi, then to Chui who was doodling on the dirt with one claw. There lionesses were people, not wenches. They reach had skills that could be contributed to a pride, but yet they deserved respect. Being denied that? It was something that his parents certainly would not had tolerated. As Fumu gazed in the direction of the Oval Mountain, his thoughts began to swarm his mind...thoughts of...

Rebellion.


	4. Fumu: Unexpected Ally

Layla and Hafsa were the first of the actual Resident pride to join Fumu's little unit, but they were not the last. As if some hidden beacon was in place, more lionesses were seeking them out, begging to be part of a group with a kind ruler. Each lioness had their own story to tell, some had similar tales, but others spoke of things that made Fumu's blood boil. A pride that was once only four had now grew to ten. And then it was fifteen and still more lionesses came. For the later cases it was easier to sneak out, the males of the Resident pride had been welcoming in new females, tired of the 'old gals' even though some of the rogues who had been in Layla's group were not that old. This meant that the males did not pay much attention to the current females who were able to sneak away, once they passed that hidden boundary then they were safe.

Chui was an instant hit with all the new lionesses. If they had any negative thoughts about her condition then they were brilliant at hiding those thoughts with happiness. Fumu, however, was feeling more anger as each lioness came, each one had a story to tell. It did not make him like the Resident pride any more and with each passing day the young lion was thinking about changing that...overthrowing the Resident pride who did not deserve to rule. But one thought kept him in check. How could he accomplish this? Even with all the lionesses joining with each day, the Resident pride was still quite large and there was more males. There was also the chance that Chui could be harmed, if they died...Fumu did not want to think what the males may do to her.

Tombi was by his side much more often. The white lioness understood his pain and knew his thoughts. She did not have to guess what he was thinking about, she knew it well. She also knew what he was thinking, she had seem him gazing in the distance, in the direction of Oval Mountain. Any other lioness would had been quick to try to turn his thoughts from such a risky choice. But Tombi was not any other lioness, she had witnessed the things that the lionesses had spoken and she also had suffered, though not as bad. Her father was nothing but a coward, he and the other males ruled through fear and abuse. How many others had to suffer from their games?

"If you want to strike, you must wait for the best reason."

"Best reason?"

"Let my pride make one mistake too many, then you may strike."

It was shocking when several young males requested to join his pride. These were not just any males, but many were the sons of lionesses who were forced into the Resident pride, the lucky ones who weren't killed almost immediately. It had all started with Riqicha, the younger brother of Hafsa with Layla's first mate. When the young lion had approached the small pride, it had not taken long for Layla and Hafsa to recognize him.

Layla's heart was filled with joy. Riqicha had been a very small cub, still spotted, when she had given him to a rogue lioness. Layla had no doubt that her new mate would had killed the child, just another way to dominate her. But Layla was smarter than the oaf and she had took the first chance that was offered to her. How long had she often thought about that cub? Wondering what he looked life...had he even survived? But her answer had been brought to her and...he resembled his dear father so much that it brought tears to her eyes. It didn't take long for Fumu and Riqicha to become firm friends, and it was long before Chui was looking at Riqicha with...a different expression. The lioness was full of love and spread it to all who were around her, but this time was different. Chui was feeling a love that was not like the other times...it was mystifying but wonderful.

The males that joined Fumu's pride were not just rogues. Some young males came from the Resident pride. The 'King' had banished the weaklings, the males who either were not strong or smart, or did not hold the same views. In thinking that he was preserving the pride's future with strong, clever lions, it was really just giving fuel to Fumu's fire.

The King began to hear the rumors. A young upstart was now raising an army, lions and lionesses were rushing to join his cause. But what was salt to the open wound was that Tombi was amongst them. The brat! Was it not enough that he let her live? That he let her stay? He would had used her for a bargaining chip, his brothers were pressuring for it. He could had married her to one of his nephews. He could had easily just killed her. But no, she thanked him this way?! Plotting with some rogue piece of dung to take his kingdom? The king would not allow it. The King did have one weapon. He gave a twisted smile to the massive bulk of a lion who stood beside his throne. This lion was assigned to him by his father and was loyal to the core. If anyone could put an end to this nonsense then it would be Umbeco. "Kill the brat then bring back Tombi," the King instructed with a cruel smile.

"If she wants to throw a fit for being denied the throne...then she shall face the consequences of her actions."

Umbeco bowed his head and the huge lion walked away. But he had no intention of doing what the lion who called himself King wanted. Umbeco held a grudge in his large, almost dark heart, a grudge created by the very lion who he served. He would never forgive the monster who had killed his mate and children. His heart ached as always when he thought of his cubs, brutally slaughtered by a monster who had no more brains than a warthog. The massive lion had no interest in following the lion's orders. Instead, he had been the chance to gain his vengeance over the monster who had taken all that Umbeco had loved and he would offer his services to this lion, to this Fumu.

When the huge lion loped towards them, Fumu felt his blood go cold. From beside him Tombi trembled and the other lions from the Resident pride also felt a wave of fear. They knew who this lion was and they felt a rush of fear. It was over now. Umbeco would destroy any hope that they had of a future without those dreadful lions. The huge lion came to a halt. A hundred feet away from Fumu. His red eyes were cool, expressionless. He obviously was scanning the lions who stood with the brownish-orange male. "If this is your fighting force, then you greatly need somebody to teach them how to do it properly." Fumu blinked and exchanged a look with Tombi. The large lion spoke once more. "I am the King's right paw, but I have no loyalty to him. Not after watching him slaughter my mate and children." Several sympathetic murmurs sounded from the lions behind him. And Tombi looked at her feet. It was obvious that her father knew no bounds when it came to control, he used every advantage that he could get. How could she had been born from such a creature was beyond her. But it made her determined to help in overthrowing him and his fools. But Umbeco...he was her father's bodyguard, he could be lying but yet... Blue-violet eyes peered into the eyes of the huge lion and suddenly she knew that he was being truthful. She leaned close to Fumu. "We could use his help, and if he does turn traitor..." her dark silence hinted of what fate he would obviously face, it might be difficult, but it would be done. Fumu turned to the giant. "We welcome your knowledge and help..." he was going to add name but the lion answered that for him.

"I am Umbeco."


	5. Fumu: The Great Earthquake

A white paw hung limply amongst a pile of rocks with blood drying on the surrounding stones. The white lioness had agreed to a spying mission and now she would never come home. Her death was no accident, a young mandrill named Zito had quickly confirmed that. He had saw another lion standing further up on the ridge, he knew that lion had been the cause of the rockfall, and he also confirmed that the lion had been part of the Resident Pride. Once, the dead white lioness had told Fumu to wait for the King and pride to give the best reason for a rebellion, and this was that reason. It crushed Fumu and Chui, but also ignited feelings of rage. Tombi had been a princess, the very daughter of the tyrant and for one of that pit of ants to kill a lion of royal blood...that was a crime that could not be forgiven. It was time for a new King.

Oval Mountain loomed before them, solid and practically useless. There was no proper dens so the lionesses usually had to sleep at the base while the males scrabbled for spaces on one of the few small ledges, it was not the ideal of homes, but having such a landmark was enough to make these lions deal with it. The mountain posed a disadvantage to the rebels. The pride would have a nice height advantage, even if it may not be proper. But Umbeco had worked long and hard to make it possible for these lions, he had taught them all that he knew and other lions had given in their own advice. Even Chui had been taught to fight. Fumu glanced uneasily at his sister. He had tried to keep Chui to stay behind with the others, but the young lioness refused to let her big brother leave. "Bwother and Chew-ei gether." Chui had said definitely and Fumu, reluctantly, let her come along. On the mountain the rebels could see that the Resident pride had scrambled onto the rock. The King stood on the topmost ledge, his eyes gleaming as he glared down at the force. Even with all the numbers, there was more of his pride than this upstart had, it would not be a long battle. Not at all. Fumu met the King's eyes. "Your reign has come to an end. You have been nothing but a tyrant and now it is time for this to stop." Fumu's voice was strong and clear as it ranged over the land. "And if I don't?" The king studied the claws of one front paw. "Then you will be ousted with force." The King scowled and waved a paw which made the lions and lionesses around him tense up, reading to spring.

"For Tombi!"

The earth began to shake violently as Fumu's rang out. It was as if the earth was ready to avenge Tombi's death, and it was going to do it with a massive fury. Cracks began to split the ground, some becoming large enough to swallow any unfortunate animal to get too close. Oval Mountain shook and then it began to break. The Resident lions suddenly filled the air with their shrieks. The mountain that would've given them an advantage was now a death trap as rock began raining down. The air was soured with the smell of panic and screams of those trying to escape. But the current pride were not the only ones at the earthquake's mercy, the rebels found themselves under attack from raining boulders. Fumu struggled through the panicking crowd, looking desperately for Chui, but he could not see her amongst the chaos. A bump to his flank quickly made the lion turn to see Hafsa who looked distressed. "Don't just stand there!" she snapped. "Run!" "But Chui..." Fumu's eyes casted around frantically. "She may be gone already...my mom was with her. Now come on!" With one final look around, Fumu nodded and followed.

The earth finally settled down, but left massive wreckage felt all over the land. The death toll could not ever begin to be guessed. With such devastation it did not take long for this to be called The Great Earthquake, many had thought this was the end of the world, but for some it was the start of a new world.

Fumu moved through the wreckage, his eyes looking for any sign of survivors. It did not take him long to discover Umbeco's corpse. The scene was one of true carnage and grisly. Fumu had to fight down bile too many times, but despite the death of the lion who had become like a second father to him, Fumu saw no sign of his sister. But when he found the limp corpse of Layla, his hopes began to fade. Fumu looked at the mountain and paused. Oval mountain...was no longer able to hold that name. A large chunk had been sheared off to make a long ledge that pointed out towards the sky, a smaller ledge was just below it. Leading up to both ledges were a series of rocks that resembled steps. A place that was once hardly of any use to a lion had been changed to now welcome them. Could it be the work of Tombi? Fumu had no idea.

Fumu did find Chui, alive, but yet grievously injured. Her lower spine had been broken by a rock, her lower back, legs, and tail were paralyzed. The love in her eyes almost broke her big brother, he was happy to see his baby sister, but...there was no way that she would be able to live with only her front limbs of use. The choice to end it for Chui was hard, even though Zito assured him that the potion would be quick and peaceful. Chui was quiet while they discussed her fate, she watched Zito mix the potion with completely calm and trusting eyes. When it was time the lioness did not protest, but before she drank it, Chui turned to look at her brother. "I wub yu bwother Fum-yei." Chui lifted herself up and licked his cheek before she settled back down. When Zito offered her the cub, the lioness did not protest, nor complain. She drank it then laid down, her blue eyes locked on her brother's teary matching blue gaze. "Buh-bye bwother." Only a few second later...Chui was gone.

It was clear that it was over. The resident pride was either dead or scattered, as for the king...having his home torn down around him did nothing to make him realize that it was over. Fumu was numbed when he finally ended the conflict. But the victory was very bittersweet, he was King now, his pride owned this land...but he had lost the two lionesses who had meant the whole world to him. He would build a new future...but the how he did not know. And right now, did not care.

Several weeks passed and the land had once more grown stable. The pride, now calling themselves the Pridelanders, had quickly proved that they were nothing like the brutish lions who had ruled before. Fumu was a good lion, gentle and wise. He always had the best interests at heart for anyone, regardless of creature. But his heart was broken. The death of Tombi, who would had been his Queen and his dear baby sister was fresh on his mind. Enough that Fumu did not know how he would possibly go on. He knew that he would have to take another mate eventually, to provide heirs for his new kingdom, but the thought did not make him feel any better. At first he had thought of taking Hafsa as his mate, the lioness was fiery, but she had been a great help during his grief, even though her own mother had died in the quake.

But that all changed the day when _she_ came.

END OF PART 1.


End file.
